Time Cannot Erase
by Mystic Emotions
Summary: Trent looking back on the day he bullied an insecure girl so badly she commits suicide. Now he realizes he doesn't want to be bully..not after what he did. THIS IS NOW A CHAPTER STORY!
1. The Unspeakable

Trent's POV

I didn't think it would happen. I never thought I'd ever do this kind of stuff to someone. Yeah, I've been mean. Rude. A douchebag. I guess I was cocky. I didn't think I'd make anyone go to these kinds of exremeties. Especially to a girl.

Jade Mitchel. A girl I knew nothing about. I've heard people talk about her. People say she was a bitch. Others say she's just a nice girl who's misunderstood. Alot of people talked about how she would hurt herself on purpose. Even tried killing herself a few times. She was outcasted by absolutely everyone.

...I am such an asshole.

Flashback

A black haired girl walked past Trent as he smoked outside the school building.

"Heard you tried to do yourself in." Trent said with a smirk to the girl.

The girl timidly took one glance at him and looked back at the ground.

"Euagh..that fat face. You should have killed yourself. Nobody wants an ugly chick!" The blonde boy laughed at his own wisecrack.

"That's not true!" Jade protested. "I am beautiful on the inside! You have no right to call me names! You don't know me!"

Trent blew smoke in her face and laughed harder. "Get real, chick. In this world, you're nothin' if you're not hot. Duh!"

"You are a jerk! A shallow, ignorant, ill mannered, bully!" Jade said with tears forming in her eyes.

"HAHA! You're only offened if you're an ugly bitch! Go kill yourself, bitch!" Trent cackled. He laughed so loudly and so rudely people were starting to stare.

Jade's brown eyes spilt tears. She was so humiliated. How dare this loser make fun of her in public?

Trent's POV

Jade commited suicide. I'm such a loser! A girl is dead...and it's all my fault. Such a fucking LOSER!! I don't know why I said those things..I never meant them. I never meant to make Jade cry. She didn't do anything to me! That was actually my first time speaking to her! Where the hell do I get the right to say those stupid things I said?!

No girl..deserves to have that said to her. The fucking beauty standard is so high, girls like Jade, nice girls with low self esteem, are under alot of pressure. I was the straw that broke the cammel's back. I can't believe I said that!!

I should have died. Not Jade.

I remember it clearly. I was in the boy's dorm playing cards with some friends when it came on the intercom. Miss Davers saying: "Attention Bullworth students and staff. It is with great sadness and grief that I report, one of our students is no longer with us. Jade Mitchel has died last night from a gunshot through her chest. It was suicide. The funeral will be next friday. All are welcomed."

I know what you're thinking. "It was probably something else that triggered it." It doesn't matter. The last words I said to her were "Go kill yourself, bitch."

I went to her funeral with a single red rose. I know right? Trent Northwick? Big mean scary Trent? Never! I'm suprised myself. However this was something I never thought I'd be dealing with. I neve thought I was the one that sparked a girl's suicide.

That..is a heavy weight to carry on your shoulders. Knowing that an innocent girl that could have been anyone. Your sister. Your best friend. Or You. Now she's gone. All for something stupid?

The funeral home smelled of insence and burning candles. The requiem played in the background. Jade's family stood beside me. Not knowing who I was or what I've done.

She looked really pretty in her white casket. Her hair and make up was done and she was in a white dress. I put the rose in the casket and said a little prayer for her. May her journey to heaven be safe. May she finally find the peace she always longed for.

I do know one thing.

My bullying days are over...


	2. Wanting Out

**A/N: I decided to make this a chapter story...So...here it is.**

**Trent's POV**

It's been four days since Jade's funeral..and her burial too. It was so sad. People screaming "why?" "Why did you do this, Jade? Why didn't you just tell someone?". Believe it or not, I cried. I hardly ever cry being a big mean bully and all...actually that isn't true. I can be emotional and sensitive. It's just that ever since I started hanging with Russell and the boys, it changed me I guess. I became a big, dumb, brainless, mean, shallow, freakin' Russell clone beatin' the living crap out of anyone who gave me an akward look.

I thought of nobody but myself. The boys barely even meant anything to me. And when it came to girls, I was no better than those idiot prep dudes. Judging them harshly. Every little thing mattered. Which was pointless, really. I never went on any dates with girls. I'm bisexual too. The only date I've been on was with that small jock, Kirby Olsen. I don't care you can think what you want. It's Kirby that's insecure not me.

Yeah..it didn't work with me and him because he's way too insecure about his attraction for guys. I don't want someone who pretends to be something he isn't. Everytime I try and get friendly with him, he'll push me away and say like a dingus,"What's wrong with you, dude! I aint your chick!" Infront of his loser friends. And that stupid meathead "No Junk Juri".

I HATE THAT GUY SO MUCH!! FROM HIS FACE, HIS PHONY ACCENT, HIS VOICE, HIS ANNOYING LAUGH! EVERYTHING!! It's rumored he took so much steroids, his balls disappeared.

The sad part is that Kirby was the first person ever to go out with me. Of course I lied about it to the guys I hung out with. As for girls, I always pushed the bullshit wagon and claimed they liked me when the truth was I had no clue. Nobody was ever willing to get close to me. Usually because I said something about them before they got the chance. The new guy, Jimmy Hopkins, was the only guy I've seriously made out with.

That's all we did though. Yeah, I'm a virgin..of course I lied about it though. I lied about alot of things. People were smart to stear clear of me, I'm no good. But that guy I once was. That big dumb brainless ape no better than Russell. That part of me is long gone.

Bullying doesn't "make men" out of everyone. It made one poor girl end her life. Who knows what it did to everyone else. The things I think about now are alot more than what I use to think about.

I've thought alot about karma. I've done plenty of things to invoke bad karma on myself but making a girl end her life? I wonder how karma will bite me on my ass this time? This truly sucks.

**Normal POV**

The day seemed to slowly go by. Trent carried his books to his next class trying to take his mind of Jade long enough to focus in a class he couldn't afford to fail. A small boy ran towards him. This boy was so small he was barely visible so natrually, Trent didn't see him. He noticed the boy when he ran into him face first right into his lower belly.

It not only caused him to drop his entire books, it also knocked the wind out of him. The small boy was none other than little accident prone Pedro De La Hoya. Poor little guy is always mercilessly bullied. No doubt he'll end up like Jade if he's bullied as badly as he is forever. Trent was definantly one of the very many that's tortured little Pedro.

Calling him countless mean things, giving him swirlies and wedgies, beating him up. All of these things Trent and the boys did as a group. It made Trent think for a moment...

How many others will die from suicide? How many more kids will have their self-esteem so crushed that they refuse to go on anymore? Davis was such a loser. He was actually proud of making some poor kid drop out because of the persistant bullying. Dropping out was a lot better than killing themselves.

Little Pedro trembled in fear of the scary bully infront of him wheezing for air.

"I'M SORRY SIR!!" He cried.

Trent said nothing and gathered his books without even batting an eye at the little boy. He passed him by giving him a ruffle on the hair. The tiny boy was confused. He boldly approached Trent and tugged on his arm with those tiny shaking hands.

"Mr. Trent! You're not gonna hurt me?" He said.

"No." Trent replied blankly.

Pedro wiped his eyes. "Why?"

"It was an accident." Trent said patting the little boy on the head.

Pedro attempted to hug Trent but he was only tall enough to wrap his arms around the older boy's waist. Trent chuckled a bit and patted him on the back. "No sweat, little man. Just be careful."

"Thank You Sir!" Pedro said and was on his merry way.

Trent made his way into the main building and into the classroom where he lazily laid his head to rest on his textbook. So many things ran through his once empty mind.

How to tell Russell and the boys he wants out? He knew what they'd do if he ever wanted out. It's the same way he got in. They all beat you in. He was positive they'd all beat him out. Last time he fractured one of his ribs from that giantic behemoth Russell.

This was not going to be easy, but he seriously wanted out of the bullies clique. It wasn't worth it anymore. They're all messed up anyhow. Davis is a closeted emo. Tom is a hypocrite. Wade is annoying and cocky as hell. Russell's a moron. And Troy? Well listen to him! All of them have father issues which was no doubt how they turned out the way they are.

The only one that was almost normal was Eathan. It was still a mystery to the boys why Eathan even bothered joining.

"This sucks." Trent said to himself over and over while rubbing his temples.

**A/N: Decided to make this a multi chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the idea Raigo! More to come!**


End file.
